kingdom of horror
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Voici une parody de film d'horreur avec les perso de kh. Sora est de retour sur l'Île du Destin lorsqu'un homme au visage couvert commence à le poursuivre. Débilité garantie! .partie 1/3
1. Pour te convaincre

Hello!

Voici la preuve que je suis en délire constant: une parodie de film d'horreur avec les perso de kh! Et c'est vraiment con, mais mon frère a aimé, alors j'espère que quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde lira et apprécira aussi, car même quand on écrit pour soit, c'est toujours super de savoir si ça plait à au moins une personne (mais plus il y en a et mieux c'est...XD) Si j'ai des bons com, je publuierai la suite, et oui y'a une suite...

À disclamer: Cette fois je vais le dire qu'une fois, puisque de toute façon tout le monde le sait et s'en fous. Ben non, ces persos trop merveilleux ne mapartiennent pas, ils sont à square enix.. je ne fais que les empruter pour les ridiculiser et ensuite c'est pas moi qui est prise avec les problèmes... mouhahahaha (rire diabolique qui ferait peur à Xemnas)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
****Pour te convaincre**

Sora se promenait tranquillement sur la plage déserte, pensant à la soirée mouvementé qu'il avait eu avec ces amis. Il avait picolé toute la veillée avec Riku, Kairi et les trois autres, dont on se fou pas mal du nom et qui traînent toujours sur l'île.

Le vent du large était chaud sur la peau de son visage. Il était si bien, là au calme, après toutes ses aventures dans tous ces mondes. Bien sûr, il les avait sauvés et en tirait une grande satisfaction, mais ce qu'il pouvait être heureux d'être enfin de retour sur l'Île du Destin après toutes ces années passées au loin! Il avait même été enchanté de revoir les trois inutiles!

- Alors Sora? As-tu changé d'avis? Fit une voix grave derrière lui.

- Hein? Fit l'interpellé en faisant face à l'inconnu.

C'était un homme de grande taille, plutôt mince. Il portait un long manteau noir dont le capuchon lui cachait le visage.

- je te parle le la proposition que je t'avais faite et que tu avais refusé. Je te laisse une seconde chance de bien me répondre. Ça serait aussi une opportunité de te faire pardonner ce que tu m'as fait…

-D'abord, Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, heu non, c'est pas le bon ordre pour les questions… D'abord té qui toi?, ensuite je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, et pour finir, j'me barre…

- Non! Attends! Ma proposition était : Veux-tu vivre avec moi dans mon grand manoir et être mon amant?

- Heu… Est-ce qu'il y aura des bonbons?

- Oui! Des tas de friandises de toutes sortes!

- Et du chocolat?

- mais bien sur!

- Et des gélato (1)?

- Heu…non, pas de congélateur… Brisé… réparateur coute trop cher…

- Ben je reste ici alors…

- C'est ta réponse définitive?

- Ouais…

- Donc tu viens avec moi?

- Non

- Mais tu viens de dire oui…

- Non

- mais oui!

- merde! Cé pas compliqué! Oui ma réponse est non!

- …

- Non, je vais pas avec toi et ma réponse est définitive…

- Tu es certain?

- Oui!

Après réflexion, sora ajouta pour faire taire l'étranger par une réponse claire :

- CERTAIN que je ne veux pas aller avec toi! Alors dégage…

- Si c'est définitif, je vais devoir te tuer…

- Hein? C'est quoi cette logique?

- Ben si je peux pas t'avoir avec moi, personne ne t'aura et je dois aussi me venger car tu blesse mon orgueil de _sex symbole, à qui on ne se refuse pas_…

- Tu serais pas sensé dire que l'important pour toi est que je vive heureux?

- Non, c'est pas une histoire romantique cucu…

- Merde! Alors je dois fuir en hurlant?

- Ouais…

- Bon j'y vais… ah! Marmonna le brunet en commençant à courir…

- c'est pas très convainquant là… tu me déçois…

- Bon d'accord, je recommence : Aaaaaaaaah! C'est bien là?

- Parfait! S'exclama l'inconnu en partant à sa poursuite.

-0-0-0-

(1) Gélato : Glace italienne similaire à la crème glacée, c'est super bon =P

Axel : C'est quoi cette histoire!?

Cat : Un gros délire sur Kingdom Hearts et les films d'horreurs!^^

Axel : C'est quoi l'idée d'écrire de pareilles conneries? Tu veux traumatiser les pauvres et innocents lecteurs?

Cat : Oui! J'aime bien traumatiser les gens!

Axel : …

Zexion : Avoue, tu as encore oublié tes médicaments?

Cat : Quels médicaments?

Vexen : Ceux que je t'ai prescrits…

Cat : Comme si j'étais pour prendre quelque chose venant de toi… Dégage. Va faire ton «savant» plus loin, on n'a pas besoin d'un vaniteux comme toi ici…

Vexen, qui s'en va : sale petits néophytes… aucune reconnaissance… incapable de reconnaitre l'intelligence supérieure… Un jour vous verrez…

Cat, qui lance la bouteille de pilules : Bon débarra!

Vexen : AIE! (s'est prit la bouteille) TU VAS VOIR PETITE IMBÉCILE!

Cat: Oups…

Vexen : Ggrrrr!

Cat : Bon, faut que je me sauve à la prochaine…

Axel, qui regarde une poursuite digne d'un film : Tu gage que si elle avait voulu le toucher, elle y serait jamais arrivée…

Zexion : évidement… Elle lance comme un pied….

Axel : On devrait pas dire quelque chose pour conclure? Elle est un peu occupée à courir dans tous les sens poursuivie par un fou furieux… alors?

Zexion : Bon d'accord… l'auteur vous remercie d'avoir lu cette ânerie jusqu'au bout. Si elle n'était pas occupé à sauver sa peau, elle quêterait une reviews qu'elle prendra un plaisir à lire et à répondre, si elle survie…


	2. La marche du tueur

Voila la suite!

Merci à **NamMisa** et à **nmfrter** pour leur review^^

_No name_ fera une brève apparition, plus tard... Vexen ne m'attrapera jamais!

Vexen (avec regard qui tue) : Est-tu certaine de ça?

Cat (qui commence à penser à se sauver): glup... pu autant...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2  
****La marche du tueur**

Sora courait à en perdre haleine. L'étrange homme au visage caché le poursuivait sans relâche. L'adolescent comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il continua de cavaler quelques instant afin d'être sûr de la source du problème.

Soudain, il se planta sur le terrain trop plat, la seule raison potentiellement plausible pour cette chute stupide était qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait. Une autre raison pouvant expliquer cette plonge est qu'un lutin ait attaché ses lacets en pleine course, puisqu'il galopait correctement au début. Une autre hypothèse pour ce plantage solitaire est bien sûr la probabilité que l'alcool n'est pas encore disparut de son sang, et qu'avec l'effort la concentration ai augmenté à cause de la sécrétion de sueur (on retire l'eau, donc il reste plus d'alcool, à moins qu'il soit possible d'en suer? Mais si c'était le cas on pourrait reboire plusieurs fois l'alcool?). La dernière option est que le sinistre poursuivant ait répandu de L'isoflurane(1) sur la plage dans le but d'endormir ses soupçons…

L'adolescent ne perdit pas plus de temps à penser à la raison de sa chute. Il se releva aussitôt pour reprendre sa course, recommençant à songer à ce qui clochait dans cette poursuite…

Après avoir zigzagué entre les arbres pendant 15 minutes, il comprit enfin. Puis il s'arrêta et fit face à son poursuivant :

- Stop! Ça marche pas du tout!

- Hein? Qu'est qu'il y a?

- Ben tu es pas sensé courir! Les Tueurs doivent marcher! C'est une loi non-écrite des histoires d'horreur…

- Merde! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… Mais comment je fais pour t'attraper alors?

- Ben faut que tu développe ta _marche du tueur_. Fais tes leçons mon vieux! Presque tous les tueurs, enfin ceux qui ont la classe, marchent et réussissent quand même à avoir leurs victimes!

- Merde…

L'inconnu songea un certain moment à cette remarque avant de déclarer :

- D'accord, je retourne étudier, je veux avoir la classe… Alors tu pars pas trop loin.

- En fait tu es supposé pouvoir me retrouver seul… Mais c'est une île ici, alors je devrais pas aller très loin, on a toujours pas de bateau, ou même un radeau, le dernier a été détruis dans une tempête…

- Ok, à plus…

Sora salua le pseudo-tueur qui partait on ne sait où, pour étudier on ne sait quoi et on ne sait comment…

-0-0-0-

(1) Isoflurane : Gaz servant aux anesthésies. C'est pour faire dodo! Je sais que j'ai fais un jeu de mot pourrit avec, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Axel : T'aurais du te retenir, quand même… Si tu peux même plus te contrôler, sur des peccadilles, alors ça sera quoi pour des trucs plus…disons…tentant?

Cat : Genre?

Axel : du chocolat?

Cat : … (sifflote)

Axel : C'est ce que je pensais! Tu es incontrôlable!

Cat : J'ai jamais affirmé que tout était sous contrôle moi…

Axel se tape le front, découragé par l'attitude de l'auteur.

Cat : (gros sourire) je sais, je suis irrécupérable…

Axel : je suis sûr que toi, tu serais allé habiter dans le manoir pour du chocolat…

Cat : Ouais! En fait, j'y serais allée, j'aurais pris les tablettes et j'me serais barrée…

Axel : … (air scandalisé)

Cat : Ben quoi? Je vais pas rester enfermé dans un manoir avec un type qui se prend pour un _sex symbole_… Surtout que selon mes critères, c'en n'est pas un…

Demyx : Mais tu vas nous dire c'est qui!?

Cat : Nah!

Demyx : Alleeeeeeez!

Cat : Nah! Vous le saurez en même temps que les lecteurs! S'ils peuvent supporter mon histoire jusque là…

Axel: Donnes-nous au moins des indices!

Cat : Bon, d'accord… mais vous ne le dites pas aux lecteurs… c'est un homme qui porte un manteau noir…

Zexion : Cette description va seulement à 12 membres de l'organisation sur 13…

Cat : Je sais =p… Vous n'avez pas demandé un indice qui vous aiderait… alors voilà! (ricane toute seule) Bon, je vais être gentille et vous rappeler que j'ai dit qu'il était grand dans le 1er chapitre, donc ça t'exclu, ainsi que Roxas, qui n'a pas de raison de tuer Sora de toute façon. Mais là les avis diffèrent surement, mais vu que c'est moi qui décide, ben là, il n'y a pas de raison…

Axel : Roxy apparait pas dans cette histoire?

Cat : Non, mais rien ne t'empêche d'aller au zoo avec, vu que toi non plus tu n'apparais pas dans cette fic débile…

Axel : Ouf…donc je ne ferai pas trop démolir…

Cat : Bah… ça peut toujours s'arranger…

Axel : Non! J'ai rien dit! Je m'en vais au zoo…

Zexion : Dis, tu pourrais conclure? On n'a pas que ça à faire?

Cat : Heu conclure avec qui? Toi? Pas de problème…

Zexion (rougi) : Je parlais de ce chapitre…

Cat : Ah… Ben… Merci d'avoir eu la patience de lire ce chapitre… Je sais que l'histoire est moins longue que les commentaires, alors j'espère que vous aller vous en remettre… Et ne vous gênez pour me laisser une review… Bon, Zexy, tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

Zexion : Je lis, SEUL…

Cat : … D'accord…

Et vous, n'oubliez pas, une p'tite review? juste pour me donner des forces...


	3. Noirceur

Et voici la suite tant attendue!

Merci à **NamMisa, Ariani Lee** et **nmfrter** pour leur review, c'est très apprécié ^^

_No name_ vivra toujours dans nos coeurs!

Vexen: Mouhaha! elle m'encourage!

Cat: Ta gueule! Je te déteste... Et avoue que tu as fais un coup monté avec une porte pour qu'elle m'attaque surnoisement...

Vexen: Une porte? Ma pauvre c'est ta maladresse qui t'a fait prendre cette porte sur le talon...

L'auteur sort toutes les insultes possibles avant de partir en sautillant sur un pied avec le peu de dignité lui restant...

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3  
Noirceur

Sora était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec la moitié de l'île (1), lorsqu'un bruit l'empêcha de se dévêtir. Tout naturellement il alla voir d'où provenait ce son inopportun : de la cour mal éclairée bien-sur!

Il avança sans prudence dans le jardin, vers le coin le plus sombre pour voir se qui s'y cachait. Il écarta les branches d'un buisson, étant persuadé que quelque chose s'y cachait. Il n'y voyant rien, il se redressa tranquillement.

-Rrrrraaaaawww!

- Aaaaaarg! Hurla le brunet, autant de douleur que de surprise.

Il regarda ensuite le chat noir qui s'enfuit dans la nuit après lui avoir labouré la tête jusqu'au sang.

- Connard de chat! Lui lança-t-il en observant la branche d'où le félin avait sauté (au cas ou il y en aurait un autre).

Il se détourna de la branche.

- Bou! Fit le tueur.

- Aaaaah! Répondit Sora.

- Pourquoi t'as dis «ah»?

- Parce que t'as dis «Bou».

- Aaaah!

- Pourquoi t'as dis «ah»?

- Parce que t'as dis «Bou».

- Aaah! Ça suffit! Décida le brunet

- Mais pourquoi …

- TA GUEULE!

- Maiheu…

- Je retourne à mes occupations.

- Je peux venir?

- Non!

- S'il te plait!

- NON!

L'adolescent se tourna, pour tomber de nouveau face-à face avec le type en noir. Il changea encore de direction. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière puis percuta presque son poursuivant en regardant de nouveau devant lui.

- Wow t'es vachement meilleur que la dernière fois! Déclara le brunet.

- Tu trouve? Merci! Je me suis entrainé dur!

- Ben ça en valait la peine!

- J'étais juste venu te montrer ce que ça avait l'air, question de savoir si j'étais sur la bonne voix…

- Ok, ben ça s'en vient, tu vas devenir super fort! Et le coup du chat, c'était assez flippant!

- Merci, mais de quel chat tu parles? J'ai rien avoir avec un vulgaire matou, j'y suis allergique…

Sur ce le presque meurtrier repartie encore pour un lieu surement douteux pour y faire des trucs sans doutes tout aussi douteux… Laissant le jeune homme interrogatif seul au milieu d'un jardin trop sombre.

-0-0-0-

(1) Sora était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec la moitié de l'île : Dans la grande majorité des films d'horreurs y'a au moins une (souvent plusieurs) scène de cul! Et Y'a toujours quelqu'un qui meurt tout nu! Cé répétitif à la fin! Pourquoi y'a pas de cours de Power Yoga? Ça c'est original! Et c'était mon horreur l'année passée...

Axel : Mais c'est une bonne idée des gens qui s'envoient en l'air!

Cat : Espèce de pervers…

Demyx : mais c'est génial de voler! En l'air! comme les oiseaux!

Cat et Axel : …

Demyx : Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Père vert? Axel n'est pas père et il a les cheveux rouges, pas vert!

Cat et Axel : …

Demyx : Ce que vous pouvez être distraits tout les deux…

Zexion : Dem, je crois que je vais devoir t'instruire sur des trucs d'adultes…

Cat : tu peux aussi m'instruire?

Zexion : Non! Toi tu en sais déjà trop…

Cat : Maiheu! Je vais pleurer!

Zexion : M'en fou!

Cat : Pas fin!

Zexion : Je sais, parfois on dit même que je suis méchant!

Cat : Quel monstre! Mais je te pardonne…

Zexion : Dommage…

Demyx : Je crois que j'ai rien compris…

Axel : moi non plus, mais pendant qu'elle harcèle Zexion, j'ai la paix…

Cat : ça peut s'arranger…

Axel : je retourne au zoo…

Cat : Bon je crois que c'est le temps que dire au revoir! Gros câlin!…

L'auteure reçois un OVNI par la tête, qui se trouve être une bouteille de pilules lancée par un scientifique de pacotille.. (donc ce n'est plus un object volant non-identifié)

Vexen : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…

Ceux qui sont conscient : …

Zexion : En plus, faire une allusion aux teletubies… elle mérite un châtiment exemplaire…

Demyx : Attendez! Si vous l'amochez trop on saura jamais qui est l'assassin dans l'histoire!

Axel : Merde, t'as raison… mais pour qu'on la laisse, tu fais la conclusion…

Demyx : D'ac! Merci d'avoir lu! Je vous aime tous! Surtout toi! Mais le dis pas aux autres lecteurs, je veux pas faire de jaloux!

Axel : T'arrête de faire le lèche-cul!

Demyx : … Mes très chers amis vous pouvez laisser une p'tite review sans problèmes et elle y répondra avec plaisir!

Axel, qui prend un sourire sadique: Sinon nous la forcerons à le faire …


	4. Stratégie

Voici la suite^^ Chapitre moins long, mais c'est parce que je sépare mes conneries, question de pas vous intoxiquer...

Merci à** nmfrter** et **Ariani** **Lee** pour leur review^^

En passant, j'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle fic, _Le stage_, si vous voulez y jeter un oeil...

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**  
**Stratégie**

Sora avait appris la mort sanglante de plusieurs personnes sans rapport visible à l'histoire et cela ne le rendait pas plus attentif à la possibilité d'une attaque. Il continuait de se promener encore seul à l'orée de la forêt où le type bizarre l'avait déjà poursuivi, comme si c'était prudent… La nuit tombait étendant l'ombre menaçante des arbres rabougris.

Alors qu'il contournait un arbre, il tomba face à face avec l'homme vêtu de noir. L'apparition soudaine fit sursauter l'adolescent.

- Encore toi? Tu veux me faire mourir? S'exclama-t-il en mettant une main sur son cœur.

- Oui… C'est quand même pour ça que je te poursuis depuis quelques temps…

- C'est vrai… J'avais oublié… Bon Je dois y aller! À plus!

- Attends! J'ai pas fais de tentatives pour t'éliminer!

- Ça peut pas attendre?

- Non! Alors commence à courir.

Sora commença donc à fuir, affin de régler cette affaire au plus vite. Encore une fois, il trébucha sur un obstacle invisible. Il se releva plus vite qu'un escargot aveugle et reprit sa course vers ce qui avait tout l'air d'une ferme abandonnée. Le brunet entra dans un vieux bâtiment lugubre dans le but de s'y cacher. Arrivé face à un mur, il paniqua avant de sauter dans un amas de foin.

Son poursuivant entra à son tour dans la grange. Il balaya l'endroit de son regard froid qui s'arrêta sur un tas de foin qui semblait respirer nerveusement. L'homme attrapa une fourche qui trainait là et commença à en transpercer le foin poussiéreux.

- C'est bon! Tu m'as eu! fit la voix étouffée de l'adolescent.

- D'accord, répondit l'étrange personnage en repartant pour un lieu se trouvant à un endroit inconnu à côté d'un coin pas plus connu.

-0-0-0-

OMG! Y'a pas de retour en bas de page! On peut pas laisser ça comme ça! Ça va être l'anarchie! Le chaos! L'apocalypse! La destruction des mondes connus! (Et des inconnus?) TOUS AUX ABRIS!

Axel : Non mais tu vas te taire? Tu dis plus de conneries que d'hab, et ÇA ça commence à être vraiment dramatique…

Cat : Mais les lecteurs vont-ils se remettre de se manque? Et moi? Vais-je y survivre? Et toi? Vas-tu continuer à être aussi…

Zexion : Tais-toi! Je suis pas prêt à entendre ça! Pour les lecteurs, si leur intelligence a survécu à l'histoire, c'est pas ça qui va les traumatiser… et pour toi tu peux bien aller crever dans un coin…

Cat : T'as vraiment pas de cœur!

Zexion : Je sais!

Demyx : Tu pourrais être moins dur avec, c'est pas de se faute si elle ne sait dire que des conneries…

Cat : Merci Demyx! =)

Axel : Depuis quand tu la défends?

Demyx : Depuis qu'elle me paye des gélato… et je vous signale qu'on sait toujours pas qui est le poursuivant dans l'histoire…

Axel : T'as raison… On arrête la torture pour ce soir…

Cat : OK! Une review serait appréciée! Si vous êtes clément peut-être que les membres de l'orgy seraient moins tenté de me torturer…

Zexion : Pour ça il faudrait que t'arrête de dire des conneries…


	5. Complot

Bon voilà la suite^^

Je dois vous avouer que j'avais oublié de la poster la semaine passée XD, Je suis nulle je sais... mais je m'assume! Et quand j'y ai pensé, j'était chez mes parent, la où l'internet est plus lent qu'un escargot en béquilles... (On peut juste s'en servir pour aller les messages, et encore...)

Merci à **Ariani Lee, NamMisa** et **nmfrter** pour leur review^^

J'espère que ce chap, bien que pas rapport, vous plaira...

* * *

Chapitre 5  
Complot

Quelques temps après l'aventure dans la grange, (quoique aventure soit un grand mot pour désigner se qui c'était passé là, ou plutôt ce qui ne s'y était pas passé…) Sora avait reprit ses activité normales, c'est-à-dire faire des courses contre Riku, rêvasser, embêter Riku et se battre contre tous ceux qui passaient avec des bâtons de bois comme arme...

Il ne repensa pas au meurtrier, qu'il croyait avoir déjoué avec sa superbe stratégie dans le foin, jusqu'à se qu'il le croise à l'épicerie du coin. Bien que l'ado tenta de se dissimuler près du présentoir de chocolat, il était trop tard, l'inconnu l'avait vu et vint le voir :

- Comment-ce fait-il que tu sois vivant? Je t'avais pourtant tué, tu me l'as confirmé toi-même!

- J'ai dû me tromper…

- Merde, je vais devoir te retuer, tout est à recommencer…

- Mais puisque tu croyais l'avoir fait, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu m'avais pas vu… donc tu croira t'être réellement vengé… Et au fait que fais-tu ici? C'est pas un peu loin de chez toi?

- Non je t'ai vu, il est trop tard, je dois avoir ta peau pour le principe de pas abandonner… C'est peut-être loin, mais les rabais valent le déplacement!

- Ah bon… Sérieux, ça devient chiant, tu devrais laisser tomber avant que ça tourne mal…

- Ben techniquement, c'est sur que ça va mal se terminer, car tout va finir avec ta mort…

- ah… Je peux payer et aller tout ranger chez moi avant que tu me poursuives?

- Oui, de toute façon je vais revenir une autre fois, j'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui. Alors à la prochaine!

Le brunet finit ses commissions puis reparti chez lui. Il remarqua plusieurs gros corbeaux qui semblaient le fixer méchamment de leurs yeux rouges et perçants. Un petit cri perçant provenant d'un buisson attira son attention. Il y trouva une jolie perruche ondulé verte, jaune et grise. La pauvre créature semblait apeurée, sans défense face aux plus grosses bêtes. Voyant que les gros oiseaux noirs s'approchaient de la petite bête à plume, il décida de l'amener avec lui pour lui sauver la vie. Il tendit une main, tentant de l'attraper, mais son petit bec bien aiguisé s'agrippa au premier doigt auquel il eu accès.

- Ah! LA SALOPE! Hurla-t-il de frustration et de douleur.

Les corbeaux s'envolèrent tous avec des croassements ressemblants étrangement à des rires rauques. La perruche s'envola à son tour, les suivant en lâchant de petits cris stridents et ressemblant à un rire fatiguant.

Sora regarda son index légèrement ensanglanté avec incrédulité face à cet évènement plus que mystérieux…

-0-0-0-

Axel : Ce chapitre était encore plus pas rapport que les autres…

Cat : Je repousse toujours les limites du n'importe quoi!

Demyx : Cool! Y'a maintenant des animaux!

Axel : Mais ils étaient pas cutes ou gentils…

Demyx : Il me semble que ça me dit de quoi une perruche qui mord…

Cat : C'était _No name_! C'est un dernier hommage, en l'honneur de ma défunte perruche, car ça été une rencontre marquante. J'ai en effet gardé cette marque pendant au moins 1 mois…

Demyx : Une marque?

Cat : Elle mordait très fort…

Axel : Ah, bon…

Demyx : Sinon, on peut parler de c'est qui le tueur?

Cat : Non.

Demyx : Tu peux rien nous dire?

Cat : Oui, mais ça me tente pas…

Demyx fait un chibi eyes

Cat : Vous allez avoir un méga indice au prochain chap…

Demyx : On peut pas l'avoir tout de suite?

Cat : Non. Et arrête d'avoir cet air! Je vais aller faire un tour, alors j'aimerais découvrir une tonne de reviews à mon retour!

Zexion : Tu peux toujours rêver…

Cat : Tu étais là? (continue en marmonnant)Et toujours de si bonne humeur! _Emo_…

Zexion : T'as dit quelque chose?

Cat (sifflote) : Non… Juste que le prochain chapitre est spécial, quelqu'un gagnera quelque chose…

Zexion : M'en fous…

Cat : Sérieux t'es vraiment chiant là…

Zexion : M'en fous…

Cat : fait attention, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…


	6. Défiguré

Avec un peu d'avance, mais c'est pour réconforter **nmfrter** qui file pas, repose-toi bien et j'espère que tu va aimer ce chap^^

Merci à** NamMisa** pour sa review^^

C'est le momment de vérité: Le dévoilement du tueur, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, ça ne signifie pas la fin! XD J'ai encores quelques petites idées à exploitées...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6  
****Défiguré**

Quelques jours après l'incident des oiseaux, Sora ce promenait encore seul sur la plage, question de se désemmerder, lorsque son fameux tueur apparu devant lui, le faisant encore sursauter. Plutôt que de recommencer une longue, assommante et très inutile discussion, le jeune homme partie immédiatement à la course. L'agresseur resta surpris un instant avant de poursuivre le brunet en marchant (Au moins, il retient vraiment ses leçons).

Alors qu'il regardait derrière lui la progression de son poursuivant, Sora se pris un arbre en pleine tronche. Le temps qu'il récupère, l'inconnu l'avait rejoint. L'homme lui attrapa la gorge et le plaqua contre l'arbre.

- C'est la fin, déclara-t-il en faisant apparaître une faux au manche vert et à la lame rose.

En voyant l'arme, Sora ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux larmes.

- Quoi? Qu'est qu'il y a? Questionna le tueur en le lâchant.

Le jeune garçon se contenta de se torde de rire par terre.

- Mais tu va me dire c'est quoi le problème?!

- Une faux rose! Hurla-t-il de rire en s'étouffant.

- C'est pas de ma faute! Arrête de rire p'tit con!

Frustré que le jeune se roule toujours sur le sol, l'assassin abattit la cause de l'hilarité sur l'autre, se qui lui coupa une mèche de cheveux. Voyant cela, les beaux grands yeux bleus de Sora se remplirent de larmes.

- Hé! Mais fais attention! Quel crétin! T'a vu se que tu m'as fait? Ma coupe de cheveux!!!

- Je suis désolé! Je voulais pas te défigurer! Pleura l'homme en noir.

- Je vais devoir m'enfermer chez moi jusqu'à ce que ça repousse! Je suis maintenant un handicapé capillaire… je suis déséquilibré…

- Peut-être que maintenant tu vas pouvoir toujours tenir ta tête droite…

- Non ça tient pas… je vais aller me cacher jusqu'à ce que je sois rétabli… c'est trop atroce… ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER! Je vois plus être vu comme ça!

- D'accord… Prompt rétablissement, repose-toi bien pour que ça repousse vite…

Sora parti donc s'enfermer à double tour chez lui jusqu'à se que ses cheveux aient repoussé assez pour être taillés comme avant.

-0-0-0-

Demyx : Une faux rose… ça me dit quelque chose…

Axel : Ben franchement! C'est tellement évident!

Demyx : Je vois pas trop…

Cat : Ben c'est clair me semble! Y'en a qui ont trouvé après le 2e chap et toi tu ne comprends pas après que je t'ai dit c'est quoi son arme!

Demyx : Il pourrait l'avoir emprunté…

Axel et Cat : …

Demyx : …

Cat : Y'a quelqu'un qui a une joke à compter pour dissiper le malaise? Pendant que je pense à un châtiment pour la stupidité de Dem…

Axel : J'en ai une! Pourquoi Sora doit-il pencher la tête pour réfléchir?

Les autres : ?

Axel : Pour que ses 2 neurones entrent en contact!

Cat : C'est pas gentil ça, surtout pour parler du sans cœur de Roxas…

Axel : T'a raison… Mais tu lui diras pas? Hein?

Cat : Ben non! À moins que… ben disons que t'a pas intérêt à me contredire…

Axel se fait tout petit : ok… sinon qu'es que tu fais avec lui? (pointe Demyx)

Cat : Je viens de trouver! Peut-être que c'est pas une vrai punition, mais au moins ça va récompenser celle qui a trouvé en premier : Demyx aura un rendez-vous souper-cinéma avec Chloé! J'en connais une qui va être contente…

Demyx : seulement ça? Ça devrait aller alors…

Cat : et avec le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut de toi après… Tant que tu sois de retour pour la prochain chap…

Demyx : 0,0

Ils entendirent un grand cri de joie en même temps qu'ils constatèrent la disparition du sitariste.

Axel : Qu'est qui vient de se passer?

Cat : Chloé est venue réclamer son prix…

L'auteur attrape un rouquin qui tente de prendre la fuite : Et toi, tu viens avec moi…


	7. Une douche de réalité

Bon j'envois la suite^^ je dois avouer que j'ai été inspirer... et mon frérot m'a donné l'idée de base de chap XD (Je l'ai harcelé pendant qu'on pelletait de la m**** dans la grange pour qu'il me sorte une idée potable XD)

Merci à** nmfrter **et** Ariani** Lee pour leur review ^^

J'espère que ce chap vous plaira

bonne lecture!**Une douche de réalité**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Sora avait enfin reprit l'école après une longue convalescence. Il avait eu peur des regards des autres, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué si les cheveux du jeune homme avaient changés, faut dire qu'ils avaient bien repoussés (ou qu'ils s'en foutaient tous… ce qui est le plus probable…)

Donc la vie ayant repris un cours à peu près normal, le jeune homme était devenu encore plus insouciant qu'avant, si cela était réellement possible... Prenant une douche après un cours de sport passé à courir, il se savonnait allègrement, heureux de sa performance.

Chantonnant, il n'entendit pas les pas discret d'un homme qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là, ni le bruit de la lame rose qui fendit l'air pour s'enfoncer dans le corps de l'adolescent qui prenait sa douche.

Le tueur regarda avec délectation le corps qui se tordait par terre enroulé dans le rideau de douche. Riant comme un dément, il eu soudain un haut le cœur. Il couru aux toilettes pour y rendre son petit déjeuné.

Entendant enfin les bruits bizarres du psychopathe (bruit d'un type qui vomit ses boyaux… XD), Sora sorti de la douche, mis son short et regarda le récent cadavre qui trainait dans la douche d'à côté. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il commença à peut-être éventuellement penser qu'il soit probable que le tueur soit un peu dangereux. Mais puisque cette pensé passa à la vitesse de la lumière, il n'en tiens même pas compte un quart de seconde et resta figée là tel un imbécile.

Lorsque le meurtrier se releva, son capuchon glissa et dévoila une jolie chevelure rose légèrement ébouriffée (probablement d'une couleur semblable au récent contenu de la cuvette XD, nah, j'avoue que c'est méchant… Sans farces, j'ai jamais osé demander à mes profs pourquoi la couleur rosée est souvent dominante lorsqu'on régurgite… quoique ça fait plus de 10 ans que ça m'ai pas arrivé…je m'égare un peu là…).

Sora pris quelques minutes de réflexion avant de partir à la course sans s'habiller davantage.

- Attends… gémi l'homme malade.

-0-0-0-

Axel : Sérieux c un peu dégueux…

Cat : Compte-toi chanceux que j'y ai pas mis plus de détails, me suis un peu retenu quand même… Je pourrais te raconter se que j'ai vu aux toilettes au resto l'autre jour…

Axel : Non merci… Sinon, où est Demyx?

Cat : C'est pas lui là-bas?

Ils s'approchent de lui.

Axel : Heu… Demyx, pourquoi tu ne porte qu'un boxer?

Demyx : Elle m'a volé le reste! Elle a tout pris! Même ma sitar! J'ai réussi à me sauver avant qu'elle prenne aussi mes cheveux…

Axel : qui ça? Elle? (pointe l'auteur)

Cat : Franchement! Je n'attaque jamais les perso dans mes histoires, enfin, jamais directement… ou presque, j'avoue avoir fait une exception pour Oogie, une fois…

Demyx : Ouais, ben t'a laissé ta copine faire, alors c'est pas mieux!

Cat : J'y peux rien si t'es pas capable de te défendre…

Demyx : Maiheu! Elle est forte quand même…

Cat : Je sais… elle m'a déjà plaqué dans les ascenseurs… mais Dem, j'trouve que ça te vas bien cet accoutrement…

Demyx : Ah… heu… merci…

Cat : Tout le plaisir est pour moi…


	8. Effondrement

Et hop! la suite (quoique là, j'ai l'impression que je publis pour nmfrter et moi ...)

J'avoue que le dernier chap était dégueux... mais bon... si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez passé par dessus... Et c'était la seule fois...

Bonne lecture^^

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8

**Effondrement**

Sora sorti de l'école en courant et se réfugia dans un manoir miteux de l'autre côté de la rue.

L'homme aux cheveux roses pénétra derrière lui. Le jeune homme se réfugia dans le fond d'un couloir où il n'y avait qu'un placard où il se précipita avant que son poursuivant n'arrive dans le passage.

Marluxia (j'crois qu'on peut le nommer à présent) avança jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec une telle force qu'elle lui resta dans la main. Frustré de découvrir l'absence du poursuivi, il fracassa le panneau sur le mur. Ce qui ébranla la structure au point ou un morceau du plafond se détacha pour lui tomber sur le pied. Sautillant sur l'autre, sans regarder où il allait, il percuta un autre mur. Étaler de tout son long, ou presque, vu l'étroitesse du passage, il aperçu le brunet qui riait au dessus de lui, assis sur une poutre chancelante. Riant trop pour se rendre compte que le bout de bois ne supportait plus son poids, il fit une chute d'un étage pour s'écraser sur l'Assassin pas si Gracieux.

L'homme tenta de dire quelque chose.

- Quoi? Demanda Sora, l'encourageant à parler.

- ousse oi…

- Hein?

- Pousse toi… tu m'étouffe…

- Ben, comme ça tu vas arrêter de me poursuive sale dégénéré!

- C'était pour ça que je t'ai suivi, pour te dire que c'était fini, j'ai trop horreur du sang pour continuer…

Le jeune homme se poussa donc, laissant son ex-poursuivant respirer. Après un instant de silence, Sora prit la parole.

- Y'a un truc qui me chicotte…

- Quoi?

- Tu dis que je t'ai déjà rencontré? Demanda le brunet. Me souviens vraiment pas…

- Manoir Oblivion, la chaine de souvenir, une petite blonde, des F***ing cartes pour se battre? Ça te dit rien?

- Non…

- Merde mais ça a du être le moment le plus chiant de ton voyage!

- Ah, ben la p'tite blonde, Naminé, elle a tout remis à l'endroit dans ma tête alors je me rappelle plus de ce bout là…

- Arg! Tu te rappelles vraiment plus de moi!

- Nah…

- Tout ça pour rien! Bon tu veux aller boire un verre pour me faire pardonner?

- Pas le droit, j'suis mineur…

- Un chocolat chaud alors?

Il accepta, ils se dirigèrent donc prudemment vers la sortie, en espérant que la maison ne s'effondre pas…

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ils se figèrent d'effroi, demandant de la même voix :

- Mais c'est quoi ce merdier?

-0-0-0-

Axel : En effet, cé quoi l'idée de terminer un chap comme ça?!

Cat : Pour le suspense^^ et j'aime être sadique…

Et là y'a un long silence qui dure et qui dure…

Chloé, habillée avec un manteau de l'organisation, se promenant avec des ciseaux et un rasseoir les rejoint.

Chloé : Vous auriez pas vu Demyx?

Cat : Non, j'croyait qu'il était avec toi…

Elle repartit à la recherche du sitariste, laissant un autre silence qui dure et qui dure…

Marluxia : Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me ridiculises?

Cat, malaise : Ah tu es là… depuis quand?

Marluxia : Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que c'est toi qui te plais à m'humilier… alors?

Cat, bafouille : Heu… ben… tu sais que tu es très menaçant pour un type aux cheveux roses… Surtout de si près avec une faux dont la lame fait un mètre…

Marluxia : Tu trouves? J'suis super content que tu trouves ça! C'est très handicapant cette couleur…

Cat : Bon, merci d'avoir lu

Marluxia : Mais de rien!

Cat : Je parle aux lecteurs… Axel, aide moi…

Axel : (rie trop pour faire quoi que se soit)

Cat : …


	9. Invasion

La suite pas si attendue...

**nmfrter**: Pourquoi marly devrait pas me croire? Pas touche à Axel! XD et voilà ta réponse...

Bonne lecture^^**Invasion**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Sora et Marluxia se tenaient sur le petit balcon d'entrée, fixant le fléau qui avançait en se trainant vers eux. Des dizaines de créatures mi-humaines, mi-décomposées, grognant, bavant et perdant quelques morceau se dirigeaient vers la maison.

- C'est quoi ces trucs? Questionna Sora.

- Des zombies… peu importe la raison de leur état, ne te fait pas mordre ni griffer, sinon tu deviendras comme eux…

- Ok… Comment tu sais tout ça?

- Ben franchement! Tu connais pas tes classiques?

- …

- Bon… je m'étais trompé de truc à étudier l'autre fois…

- Ah…

- Suis-moi, cria-t-il en courant vers le centre-ville (étant maintenant la proie, il avait le droit).

Ils coururent jusqu'à un magasin d'armes, où Marluxia fit apparaître sa faux pour défoncer la vitrine. Ils remplirent leurs poches de fusils et de tout autre objet semblant dangereux.

- Maintenant? Qu'est qu'on fait? Demanda le plus jeune.

- On défend chèrement notre peau… Et on pourrait se rendre en Alaska…

- Pourquoi l'Alaska?

- J'sais pas… me semble que y a jamais de Zombies là-bas…

- Y'a pas des vampires?

- Non, pas tant qu'il n'y a pas 30 jours de nuits…

Ils partirent donc pour l'Alaska, en traversant un parc vaste et ouvert, les morts-vivants sortirent de partout pour les bouffer. Alors que Marluxia leur tirait habilement dans la tête, Sora leur envoyait des balles dans l'estomac.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'entête à leur tirer dans le ventre?! S'exclama le rosé.

- Dans les films, c'est ce qu'ils font…

- Et ils se font tous bouffer pourquoi d'après toi?

- heu… ça explique…

Utilisant la bonne méthode, ils les éliminèrent tous et continuèrent leur chemin, tout en marchant, le plus vieux expliqua au plus jeune :

- Il faut soit détruire le cerveau, soit le séparer du reste du corps, c'est le plus important. Tu peux prendre se que tu veux pour cela : un couteau, une batte de base-ball, un banjo, une pelle ou encore le bras d'un zombie, tu peux te permettre d'être imaginatif…

- Ok, pourquoi t'as pas pris ta belle faux?

- Pour pas la salir… Ensuite ne te retourne pas, sinon le prochain mort que tu rencontreras sera un de tes amis et là la première chose que tu diras après avoir hésité c'est : «Hey pourquoi tu manges mon cerveau?» et pour finir, n'utilise pas le feu…

- pourquoi?

- Parce que la seule chose pire que d'être poursuivi par une horde de morts-vivants voulant manger ton cerveau, c'est d'être poursuivi par une horde de morts-vivants voulant manger ton cerveau en feu…

Ils marchèrent et marchèrent des jours (ni un ni l'autre n'avait de permis de conduire) pour finalement atteindre l'Alaska en pleine nuit.

- C'est moi où ça fait plus de 35 heures qu'il fait nuit? Demanda innocemment le brunet.

-0-0-0-

Cat : Mouahahah… j'adore les zombies!

Axel : ?

Cat : Ben on peut être imaginatif pour les tuer...

Axel : Ah bon...

Cat : Mais ils manquent gravement de charisme, et sont loin d'être propre… Donc je ne ferais pas l'élevage de zombies de compagnie

Axel : …

Zexion : Non mais… t'arrête de dire des conneries?!

Cat : Tu es revenu! Je croyais qu'on t'avait perdu…

Zexion : Non malheureusement…

Cat : …

Vexen : Moi aussi je suis là…

Cat : Mais toi personne ne t'aime…

Vexen : Sale petite néophyte…

L'auteur tente de se cacher derrière Zexion, mais vu la différence de grandeur, y renonce et part à la course…

Marluxia, tout seul : Hey! Je suis cool dans ce chap! Vous trouvez pas?

Axel et Zexion: …

Cat, revenue, mais essoufflée : si ça continue, cette fic va me faire perdre plusieurs kilo…

Zexion : Vexen t'as pas attrapé… c'est dommage…

Cat : Non j'lui ai présenté quelqu'un pour l'occuper…

Marluxia : Qui? Une fille?

Cat : J'suis pas méchante à ce poing là… quoique…

Marluxia : Alors c'est qui?

Cat : Quelqu'un avec qui il pourra parler d'expériences sordides…

Tous les autres : … (se traduit par: «pas sur que c'est une bonne idée»)


	10. Explications

Et la suite!

Vous saurez à qui j'ai présenté Vexen... Faut ben que j'trouve des solutions...

Merci à** nmfrter **et** Ariani Lee** pour leur reviews^^

Bonne lecture

ps: C'est l'avant dernier... la torture achève XD

* * *

**Chapitre 10**  
**Explications**

Bien que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il faisait noir, Sora et Marluxia poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à un restant de ville carbonisée. En traversant l'ex-centre-ville, ils entendirent des bruits étranges provenant du seul bâtiment à peu près intact. Ils s'en approchèrent et y entrèrent de manière totalement inconsciente.

Avançant dans un long couloir, les échos de certains jurons leurs parvinrent de la pièce du fond. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce sans garder leurs arrières. Un homme de grande taille était penché sur un plan de travail où s'entassaient des tas de papiers pleins de calculs et de formules.

Marluxia observa longuement la longue chevelure blonde de l'homme qui lui tombait au milieu du do par-dessus son sarrau blanc. L'Assassin observa le manteau noir semblable au sien, pendu près de la sortie, jusqu'à se qu'il comprenne qui était ce scientifique.

- Vexen! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans se coin paumé?!

Le blond sursauta puis lança un regard mauvais à celui qui osait le déranger. Reconnaissant le rosé, il consenti à répondre, sans lâcher son ton hautain :

- Je travail à un anti-virus…

- Contre?

- Le virus qu'Hojo a inventé par accident en essayant de faire une recette de Whippet…

- Il fait quoi ce virus?

- Mal de gorge, toux, fièvre, douleurs musculaires, maux de têtes…

- Ça ressemble à une grippe…

- C'est pire, certain l'on appelé… la grippe A…

- A? Pourquoi?

- C'est pour «mais quel **A**bruti a inventé ça?» Si jamais les humains sont trop longtemps en contact avec, ils développent une insatiable faim pour la viande humaine avec un dysfonctionnement nerveux. Ces créatures bavent, morvent et se trainent en grognant.

- Ce qu'on appelle des zombies…

- Oui, le commun des mortels les appellent comme ça… Cependant en essayant de trouver l'antidote, il y a eu une mutation… Les créatures étaient plus intelligentes et préféraient le sang à la chair, mais ont récolté une intolérance au soleil.

- Ce qu'on appelle communément Vampire…

- En effet…

Sora qui avait à peine suivi la conversation posa une question à propos du seul truc qu'il avait retenu :

- Et ce Hojo, il est passé où?

- S'est fait bouffer par les êtres en décomposition… fit le Savant en retournant à ses formules.

Le laissant seul, les deux autres sortirent à l'extérieur pour constater qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce trou perdu, comme ils le croyaient…

-0-0-0-

Cat : je sens la fin qui approche…

Vexen : Ta fin?

Cat : Non, pas tant que j'aurais des jambes pour te fuir!

Zexion : La fin de ton délire?

Cat : Oui, mais enfin de celui-là… j'en ai d'autres en cours…

Marluxia : Mais ça fait à peine 2 chap que je suis cool…

Cat : Dis-toi que c'est mieux que rien…

Zexion : Personnellement, je préfère le rien…

Cat : Et alors? On peut pas avoir tout se qu'on veut dans la vie!

Axel : En effet… je veux trouver Roxas, mais j'ai aucune idée d'où il est…

Cat : Qui sait… peut-être qu'il s'est fait attaquer par des fans, on sait jamais… c'est pas le meilleur coin pour trainer ici…

Axel : après Dem, tu crois que…

Cat : ben, j'sais pas… y'a plein de monde louche ici… on se croirait au cégep après la tombée de la nuit… (chuchote) personnellement je me méfie du grand type blond qui se prend pour un scientifique, j'crois qu'il veut ma peau…

Axel, blanc comme un drap: Oh non, pas Roxas…


	11. Solution

Et bien... c'est le dernier! J'suis toute émue...

Pourquoi je publie aujourd'hui plutôt que demain? c'est que je fête le fait que demain j'ai pas de cours... mais une tonne d'étude...T_T

Merci à** nmfreter** et **Ariani Lee** pour leur reviews  
Je remerci aussi mes lecteurs silentieux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'à la fin... Votre cerveau a survécu?

Bonne lecture^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1  
Solution**

- Merde! Y'en a ici aussi! Hurla Sora, ce qui eu pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention de tous les autres zombies qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqué…

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur sans omettre de verrouiller la porte à double, triple, voir même quadruple tours.

- Vexen on a un problème! Cria Marluxia en allant rejoindre le scientifique.

- Laisse-moi deviner : nous sommes assiégés par une troupe de morts vivants affamés?

- Exactement!

- S'ils entrent, retenez-les, j'ai presque fini l'antidote.

Sora et Marluxia se rendirent surveiller la porte, qui fut arrachée de ses gonds peu de temps après qu'ils soient arrivés à proximité.

Ils réussirent à tenir les monstres à distance un certain moment, mais ils furent vite repoussés dans le fond du laboratoire.

- IL EST EN VIE! Hurla la scientifique.

- Pourquoi ça ne me rassure pas? Demanda Sora.

- Ça sonne comme un savant qui avait fait vivre une poupée…

- C'est ce que je me disais…

Contenant de peine et de misère les zombies, ils furent heureux de voir le vieillard arriver et asperger les morts à l'aide d'une petite bonbonne. La réaction fut instantanée, les créatures se tordirent de douleur sur le sol pendant un court instant avant de se relever intact, complètement guéri.

- Tu as réussis! Hurla l'Assassin Gracieux.

- Tu doutais de mes capacités?

- Non Vex, jamais de la vie… heu qu'est qui est en vie?

- Ah… Boris, il ne s'est pas fait manger… et il a résisté à l'antidote, ce qui prouve qu'il n'est pas toxique…

- Qui est Boris?

- Venez…

Le brunet et le rosé le suivirent dans la pièce d'où il était sorti. Sur le plan de travail trônait un rat blanc (bon, peut-être plus jaunâtre que blanc…) obèse.

- Tu as fait des tests sur lui? questionna le faucheur. C'est de la cruauté…

- Avec le poids qu'il a, il n'a pas l'air maltraité… fit remarquer le jeune.

- Mouais… bon alors? Qu'est qu'on fait avec l'antidote?

- Je vais le mettre sur des rats, car ils se faufilent dans tout les coins, comme ça ils se répandront partout, comme pour la peste bubonique, mais en bien…

- Heu… en Alaska? Ils risquent pas d'avoir froid? Remarqua le brunet

- Il a de quoi se tenir chaud… de toute façon je vais distribuer le plus de bonbonnes possible pour que tous puissent se défendre contre ce fléau.

- Alors on va pouvoir retourner chez nous!

- Oui, mais soyez prudent, si la maladie est trop avancé, il se peut que vous deviez éliminer encore quelques morts-vivants…

Quelques jours plus tard, Sora et Marluxia quittèrent le petit village avec chacun, quelques fioles de médicament en poche. Ils déambulèrent insouciamment, ne volant pas l'ombre menaçante d'une créature les observait d'un bâtiment en ruine.

-0-0-0-

Cat : Voilà! C'était le dernier!

Zexion : Enfin… c'est pas trop tôt…

Vexen : Tu m'as fait passer pour un vieillard!!!

Cat : … d'autres commentaires plus constructifs?

Axel : Je trouve plus Roxas…

Demyx : Je dois maintenant passer mon temps à me cacher…

Chloé : Demyx!

Tous regardèrent le sitariste se sauver, sans vraiment avoir de réaction…

Cat : …

Marluxia : Tu veux être mon amie?

Cat : heu… Quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à dire sur mon histoire?

Zexion : Quelle histoire? Je suis pas certain de ce que tu as écrit, mais ce n'est surement pas une histoire…

Cat : Ton humeur s'arrange pas avec le temps…

Axel : Ta fin est nulle, on dirait pas que c'est finit…

Cat : Ben c'est pour rester dans l'esprit des films d'horreur : on dirait qu'ils finissent jamais, y'a toujours un p'tit de quoi qui fait penser qu'il va y avoir une suite… Concept mon cher! De plus ça pourrais juste être un chat noir… J'ai rien précisé…

Axel : Comme ça pourrait être n'importe quoi qui peut regarder…

Cat : T'as tout compris, mais le fait est que j'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration, alors que vais attendre et voir si une suite est envisageable…

Zexion : Pas vrai…

Cat : Ben rien n'est décidé… mais si…

Zexion : Penses-y même pas…

Cat : bon…ok… sinon, je remercie tout mes lecteurs d'avoir suivi mon délire, sachez que si ça vous a au moins fait sourire, c'est que j'ai atteins mon objectif^^ Mais une review est toujours apprécié, n'importe quand, je la lirai! Au revoir et qui sait, peut-être nous reverrons nous dans une autre fic…

Roxas sort de nulle part essoufflé, les vêtements de travers.

Roxas : Y'a une bande de folles qui m'a attaqué! Elles ont essayé de me voler se que j'ai sur le do…

Cat : Si elles débarquent ici, vous allez tous subir le même sort, sauf Vexen… Alors je vous conseil de vous planquer…

Pour une fois, ils écoutèrent l'auteure, la laissant aller écrire une autre histoire…

À vous de décider si vous faisiez partie de la petite troupe de fans qui a attaqué Clef du Destin…XD


End file.
